Rozdział 9: Bliskość
Niecierpliwie czekam do umówionej godziny, siedząc przez ten cały czas jak na szpilkach. Przy okazji obserwuję też wdzięczne ruchy wiedźmy, podczas gdy krząta się po kuchni i gotuje coś w swoim kotle. Jednak kiedy wybija siedemnasta, nie bacząc na kobietę, pędzę biegiem do góry. Najszybciej jak tylko potrafię, staję przed włazem prowadzącym na dach. Biorę głęboki oddech, a później otwieram go i wdrapuję się na powierzchnię. Kilka chwil zajmuje mi przyzwyczajenie się do ciemności, ale zaraz potem czuję delikatny dotyk palców na moich ramionach. Natychmiast odwracam się w tą stronę, napotykając lśniące tęczówki Lauren. Uśmiecha się do mnie łagodnie, układając dłoń na moim policzku. - Przyszłaś - oblizuje usta, zahaczając kciukiem moją dolną wargę. - Już myślałam, że wymiękasz, Camila. - Nigdy - muskam delikatnie jej palec językiem, a dziewczyna spogląda na mnie jak na ofiarę. - Naprawdę mnie pragniesz czy chciałaś się tylko przekonać, jak skończy się ten wieczór? - głaszcze mój polik, wpatrując się we mnie bardzo intensywnym wzrokiem. - Pragnę cię jak cholera - rumienię się na własne słowa, a mimika twarzy zielonookiej nagle się zmienia. Opuszcza dłoń w dół, a następnie ciągnie mnie w przeciwną stronę. Szatynka klaszcze w dłonie, a po chwili zapalają się świeczki. Cały dach skąpany jest w ich blasku, a pośrodku stoi stół, na który już podano kolację. Lauren odsuwa mi krzesło i wyciąga dłoń w moją stronę, którą od razu ujmuję. Zajmuję swoje miejsce, a dziewczyna podpala jeszcze świeczki na stole i też siada. - Smacznego, Camz - chrypie cicho, a następnie bierze się za jedzenie. Idę w jej ślady, ale cały czas obserwuję jej spokojną twarz. Kolacja mija nam w przyjemnej ciszy, tylko nasze dłonie od czasu do czasu się muskają na stole. Nawet to jak przeczesuje włosy jest podniecające... Postanawiam trochę się zabawić z szatynką i ściągam but, a później przejeżdżam stopą po jej łydce. Dziewczyna wyraźnie nieruchomieje, a widelec zastyga w jej dłoni. Nawiązuję z nią kontakt wzrokowy, tym razem sunąc po jej udzie, aż do krocza. Czuję już tam spore wybrzuszenie, więc układam na nim obie stopy, pocierając jej członka. - Kurwa, Camz - syczy cicho, dociskając dłońmi moje stopy do siebie. Uśmiecham się zwycięsko i masuję ją coraz wolniej, oblizując przy tym usta. Szatynka obserwuje uważnie moje ruchy, zagryzając wargę i lekko odchylając głowę w tył. - Jeżeli teraz nie przestaniesz, to cię tu wezmę - skomli. Uśmiecham się jeszcze szerzej, a dziewczyna odsuwa swoje krzesło i wstaje. Nim się obejrzę, już stoi przy mnie i wpija się gwałtownie w moje usta, popychając mnie w tył. Znowu klaszcze w dłonie, pomrukując cicho, a kilka chwil później lądujemy na materacach. Wplątuję palce w jej włosy, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie, a zielonooka powoli się o mnie ociera. Nasze klatki piersiowe się stykają, natomiast atmosfera robi się ciężka i przesiąknięta seksem. Pozwalam dziewczynie na zdjęcie mojej koszulki wraz ze stanikiem. Lauren oblizuje usta, przyglądając się moim piesiom, które po chwili zaczyna całować. Niepewnie drapię jej kark, powoli zrzucając również jej T-shirt, w czym mi pomaga. - Jesteś taka piękna, Camzi - mruczy z uznaniem, na co się rumienię. Szatynka trąca kciukiem mój sutek, by później chwycić go między zęby. Cicho skomlę i piszczę na to, gdy zajmuje się moim biustem. Niepewnie zsuwam dłoń w dół i ostrożnie ujmuję jej przyjaciela. Zielonooka jęczy, poruszając biodrami, a potem pomaga mi zdjąć swoje spodnie. Tak bardzo jej pragnę... Kilka minut później obie leżymy nagie, a Lo przytula mnie mocno do siebie, całując powoli moje usta. Chętnie oddaję każdy pocałunek, przeczesując jej włosy. Szatynka sunie dłonią po moim kroczu, na co całuję ją bardziej gwałtownie i namiętnie. Czule zabawia się z moją kobiecością, co przenosi mnie do zupełnie innego świata, w którym jesteśmy tylko my. - Dziewica? - odrywa się ode mnie, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. Kiwam lekko głową i rumienię się mocno. Dziewczyna głaszcze z uczuciem mój policzek, cmokając mnie w nosek. - Będę delikatna, skarbie - mruczy cichutko, przejeżdżając główką penisa po mojej łechtaczce. Wypycham biodra w jej stronę, a Lauren bardzo ostrożnie we mnie wchodzi, całując mnie przy tym po całej twarzy. Na samym początku czuję niewielki ból, ale niedługo później zmienia się on w samą przyjemność. Przywieram mocno ustami do szyi szatynki, składając na niej pocałunki. Powoli łapię z nią wspólny rytm, na co obie głośno jęczymy. - Taka ciasna, taka moja - sapie zielonooka, gładząc moje udo i ostrożnie przyśpieszając ruchy. Zaciskam palce na jej bicepsie, spoglądając prosto w jej oczy. - Tylko twoja - skomlę, całkowicie poddając się jej pchnięciom. Wystarczy zaledwie kilka ruchów, a obie dochodzimy, krzycząc swoje imiona. Ciepła sperma rozlewa się we mnie, kiedy zaciskam mięśnie pochwy na penisie dziewczyny. Lauren powoli wychodzi ze mnie, ale zaraz potem wpija się w moją cipkę ustami, by móc wylizać wszystkie soczki. Ciągnę za jej włosy, kiedy przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się w moim podbrzuszu. - Pyszna - mruczy z uznaniem i cmoka mnie w usta. Następnie bierze mnie w swoje ramiona, przytulając mocno do swojego torsu. Wtulam się w nią, układając głowę na jej mostu. Czy to możliwe, że zakochałam się w Lauren?